


Only For You

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Dirty Talk, GUESS WHOS BACK, Ill warn you reader gets a little mean, Light Bondage, Light Shibari, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough posessive sex, Sexual degradation, The strap on of dreams returns, but its all consensual and healthy i promise, haha yeah bitch, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: Being Blackwatch Commander is hard work, being responsible for people's lives and making all the important decisions takes a lot out of a man.Sometimes Gabriel wants to be taken down a notch or ten.And you're always more than happy to oblige.





	Only For You

Moonlight streams in from the wide windows, dousing the room in pale blue light. 

You finish tying the complicated ropes around Gabriel's chest and arms, binding them behind his back. 

The bright red ropes look almost purple in the light as he squirms, your fingers ghosting across his body. 

"Is this ok?" You ask as you hook a finger between the ropes and his skin, checking the tightness. 

He takes a deep breath and strains gently against the ropes before giving you a small smile, "Yeah, I can breath and all that." 

You smile and place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away, "Alright, you ready?" 

A smirk crosses your face as he nods, eager to begin. 

You grab at one of his nipples, pinching hard and revering in the breathy shout that escapes his lips as you issue your command, "Kneel." 

He obeys, sinking to his knees. He gazes up at you pleadingly, nudging his face against your crotch. 

You chuckle low as you unzip your pants, "What a fucking slut. You really wanna suck my cock that bad, Commander Reyes?" 

He keens loudly, you hum with approval as you activate the device attached to your crotch. 

The cool gel slips down to attach to your cock as a phallus forms in your hand, glowing dimly it swells to fill your palm. You smile as the sensation kicks in, sending a shiver up your spine. 

Its honestly bigger than you usually liked to be, but Gabriel insisted on a challenge. 

You smile as his mouth falls open, tongue lolling out, desperate to taste you. 

"Go on then." 

Your eyes roll back as he takes you in his mouth, impossibly warm as he drags his tongue along your shaft. 

He swirls his tongue around the head of your cock as he bobs his head quickly, sloppily sucking on the first few inches. 

You gently press his head towards you, urging him to swallow more of you down. 

He eagerly complies, swallowing you deeper and deeper until you hit the back of his throat.

He moans around you and you clutch his head tightly, pulling him closer until his nose touches your stomach, feeling his throat constrict as he chokes on your cock. 

His eyes roll back and he splutters, spit flying from his mouth as you hold him down. He jerks against your hands, tears falling from his eyes before you finally release him. 

He coughs violently, doubling over as he gasps for air when you speak, "Hey, you're not finished, whore. Get back to work." 

He peers up at you meekly before quickly taking you in his mouth again, you replace your hands on his head, causing him to cough a little as he picks up a rhythm. 

After a while, you remove your hands from his head, letting them fall to your side as you gaze down to watch him. 

Mouth stretched wide, drool dribbling down his chin as he worships your cock. The sight of him bound, using only his mouth to pleasure you sends you almost over the edge. 

He whines, desperate and pleading as you pull your cock from his mouth, his lips swollen and wet as you speak, "Stick out your tongue so I can cum on it." 

His eyes are glassy as he obeys, mouth opened wide and tongue twitching as he presents for you.

You tap the tip against the flat of his tongue as he moans and begs for your cum. 

You stroke yourself hard and fast for a few moments before you throw your head back, seeing stars as you're engulfed with pleasure. 

Thick, clear fluid shoots from your cock, spraying into his mouth and striping across his face. 

He shudders, trying to catch every drop that leaks from your cock. 

You're breathing hard as you admire your handiwork, "Swallow. All of it." 

His mouth shuts immediately, swallowing your load before presenting his empty mouth for your inspection. 

The corner of your mouth twitches upwards as you admire how good your remaining cum looks streaked across his face, dripping slowly from his hairline and down his flushed cheeks. 

Your smile grows wider as you suddenly grab his head, shoving it violently towards to ground. 

"You missed a few drops, you useless slut. Lick it up." 

He flushes deep, struggling to obey for a few short moments before he lowers his head to the ground between your legs. 

He moans softly as he licks your cum off the ground, you chuckle as you watch him on the floor. 

"God, you're pathetic."

You place a foot on the top of his head, pushing him lower towards the small splatter of cum. 

"C'mon, hurry up. I don't have all day." 

He hurriedly laps up the last of it and groans as you remove your foot, beckoning for him to rise. 

He turns and starts to move towards the nearby bed when you stop him, "Where do you think you're going? Get on your knees and show me your ass. Now." 

He starts to protest, voice hushed but concerned, "R-right here on the floor? But the bed-" 

"The bed, isn't for cheap whores like you. Now don't make me tell you again." 

He whimpers as he obeys, struggling to lower his face to the floor without the aid of his hands. 

You kneel behind him after he settles, kneading his ass before gently tugging at the silicon ring protruding from his entrance. 

You smile wickedly as you ask, "You want these out, don't you?" 

He begs softly, "Yes...yes, please take them out..! Please..!" 

Your eyes are downright malicious as you reply, "Alright, but only if you count them correctly as I pull them out, if you mess up, I put them all back in and start again." 

He lets out a sob, tears gathering in his eyes as he nods. 

You pull hard, slowly tugging a smooth, pink silicon ball out of his ass, stretching him several fingers wide before it pops out. 

"One." 

His voice is shaky with tears as you pull the next ball out, his ass gaping wide for a moment before clenching back shut. 

You smile, pleased as you glance down at his cock, watching as it actively leaks pre cum onto the floor, held from orgasm by a tight black ring around the base. 

You slowly pull another two, three balls out of his ass before he's trembling violently on the floor, fists balled up tight behind his back as sweat drips off his body. 

You pull the final ball halfway out before letting it slip back in, he almost screams with frustration as he begs on the floor. 

"Si-oh god, no..! Please, please..! I want them out, please..!!" 

Your smile widens, wicked as can be, "Whats wrong? I thought whores like you loved having their asses plugged up." 

He weeps quietly as you continue, "Or maybe you want something else in there instead. What would you like, Commander Reyes?" 

Tears stream down his face as he chokes out an answer, "I..I want your cock..! Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, please fuck me..!" 

A ragged shout escapes his lips as you yank the last ball out in one swift motion, the string of them clattering noisily onto the floor. 

"S-six." He finishes diligently, you let out sharp laugh, pleased by his obedience. 

As a reward you find your bottle of lube and pour some onto your cock before slamming into him in one swift motion, his ass offering no resistance after being stretched wide by the balls. 

He can't even scream as he trembles and twitches beneath you, pre cum leaking steadily from his aching cock. 

You lean in close, squeezing his neck as you whisper into his ear, "Yeah...My cock feels so good you can't even speak, huh?" 

He chokes out a moan in reply, growing louder as you begin to thrust gently, stretching him open with your cock. 

You pick up speed as he becomes accustomed to your girth, fucking him hard against the floor. 

He moans helplessly, grinding the side of his face on the cold floor as you whisper continuously into his ear, "Yeah, thats it...clenching so damn tight...So this is the great Commander Reyes, huh? Just a another useless slut begging for a cock up his tight little ass...Isn't that right?" 

He keens loudly as he shakes his head, you scoff before bringing a hand down hard on his ass. 

"No? Thats not what your ass is telling me. Look at it, taking my cock like it was made for it. This is all you're really good for, Reyes. A nice warm hole for me to shove my cock into." 

He sobs, humiliated as you continue to slam into him, burying your cock deep with every thrust. 

You pick up your pace as you grow closer to your release, you hook two fingers into his mouth, forcing his mouth open as you fuck desperate moans from his throat. 

He moans loudly from under you, struggling against his bindings, begging for you to remove the cock ring and relieve his aching cock. 

To his grief, you do nothing except piston your cock harder in and out of him, squeezing his throat tight as you whisper again, "Hows it feel, Commander? Being fucked silly by your own Lieutenant? I should bring you down to the barracks, let the new recruits have a turn at you too." 

He clenches tight and you laugh, harsh and breathy in his ear. 

"Yeah, you like that sound of that, don't you? Getting fucked by more cocks than you can count. Maybe then your greedy little ass will finally be satisfied...But, too bad that'll never happen." 

You suddenly grip his hips hard enough to bruise, slamming your cock up to base as he trembles and screams beneath you. 

You use a hand and press his face hard against the floor as you growl into his ear, "Because you're mine, you hear? You and your hungry little ass belongs to me and me alone." 

He whimpers as you press harder against his head, "Say it." 

He moans loudly as you continue to slam into him, "I-I'm yours...! I'm yours, only yours..! Please..please...!!" 

"Thats right, and don't you fucking forget it." 

He gasps in relief as you pull your hand away from his head. 

You let out a slow sigh as you try to calm your breathing, closing your eyes and slowing your rhythm, losing yourself to how his ass twitches around your cock, clenching and warm as you slip effortlessly in and out of him. 

You thrust into him slowly, feeling around inside him until suddenly he screams, jerking violently on the floor. 

You smirk, "Found it." 

You pick up your pace again and thrust, again and again, into his sweet spot. 

He sobs noisily on the floor, shaking violently as his pleas melt into senseless babbling. 

You lean back down and pull him close, feeling him tremble in your arms as your thrust inside him.

You press your mouth to his ear, breathing hard as you whisper harshly, "Yeah, take it you fucking whore..!" 

His face is flushed hot with shame, his tears forming tiny pools on the ground as you bite hard into his shoulder. 

Finally, you take pity and snake a hand around in front of him, slipping a finger under the cock ring, relieving the pressure on his cock. 

He screams his throat raw as thick ropes of cum shoot from his cock, making a mess of the floor beneath him. 

Seeing him break takes you over the edge, spilling your cum deep inside his twitching ass with a shout, trembling as you hold his hips secure. 

He drops to the ground as you pull out, legs too exhausted to keep him upright. 

You watch your cum leak from his gaping ass and trickle down his now empty balls as you sit panting hard behind him. 

You move your arm and weakly remove the device from your crotch, hissin softly as the gel retracts from your cock, still sensitive after your orgasm. 

He's limp when you crawl over to him, tears streaming down his face. 

"Hey. Hey, baby its alright. You're ok. You're safe." 

You quickly untie the ropes, gazing bittersweetly at the bruises under them. 

You place a string of gentle kisses from his shoulder up to his cheek as you wait for him to recover. 

You hold him close and whisper quietly, "You're safe, Gabe. I've got you...I've got you." 

He focuses on your eyes and a wave of panic shoots through you as he breaks down, sobbing as he pulls you close. 

"Ah, shit. Shit, Gabe, its alright. I'm here. You're going to be ok." 

After several agonizing moments he calms, sitting up as he wipes the tears from his face. 

You stare at him, worry plain on your face as he begins to speak. 

"I-I'm alright. I'm alright, don't worry. Takes a lot more than that to break me." 

He smiles, and you let out the breath you were holding, tears of relief flooding into your eyes as you pull him close. 

"Thank god, I was...I'm sorry I went so rough on you." 

"No, no. Don't worry, the only thing you broke was my pride, and I asked for it. It was good. It was really good, babe. Thank you."

You pull back, smiling softly as he leans in and places a kiss on your lips. 

He laughs as he pulls away, his smile teasing as he says, "Didn't know you had a possessive streak in you." 

You chuckle softly as you rise, helping him up and leading him towards the bed. 

"Well, when you bag an ass as sweet as yours, you get a little touchy at the thought of someone else getting a go at it." 

"What makes you think I'd even let anyone else have a go at it?" 

He muses as you pull him under the covers, wrapping your arms around him as he settles against your chest. 

"I don't know, Gabe. You're kind of a slut." 

You let out a cackle when he frowns, blushing deep as he buries his face in the crook of your neck and mumbles, "...Yeah, but only for you..." 

You place a kiss on the top of his head, heart swelling with affection because you know its true. 

You hold him tight, rubbing slow circles on his back as you hear him drift soundly off to sleep. 

You let your eyes close, basking in his warmth as the cool blue light of the moon shines on through the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe trust you so much my heart hurts just thinking about it 
> 
> Also Reader is definitely big spoon 
> 
> You nasty readers wanted porn first according to the poll so here it is lmao  
> Thank you again for everyone who voted ! 
> 
> *note: The new multi chapter fic will be up Monday ! 
> 
> \\(*´♡`*)/ 
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
